Gems in Vagrant Story
Gems come in five varieties: affinity-shaping Elemental gems, Class-shaping Nemesis gems, Exceptional gems, which have high bonuses, Attack gems that must be used on weapons, and finally Protection gems, for shields only. Only Exceptional and Attack and Protection gems have an effect on both Element and Class. No gems have any effect on melee damage Type (Blunt, Edged, or Piercing). Nemesis gems have no effect on enemy magic when equipped to shields, as Magic ignores Class. For Defense calculations, Class and Affinity, and other values, are added together and the total divided by 100, and the result multiplied by total Strength or Intelligence (weapon plus Ashley's base STR or INT). For Attack, the divisor is 400 instead of 100. All Major and Minor gems add 3 Agility. All Major gems add 1 Strength and 6 Intelligence, which adds .25% to total Strength in attack calculations and 1% in defense calculations. All Major gems add 6 Intelligence, which adds 1.5% to total Strength in spell attack calculations. The 6 intelligence adds 6% in defense calculations against magical attacks. All Minor gems add 2 Strength and 4 Intelligence. Values for gems are added directly to WeapStr, WeapClass, and WeapAffinity, so they are used in all calculations that weapon strength, class and affinity are used in.Vagrant Story: Combat Mechanics Guide by Beamup Elemental The elemental variety has two tiers: Major and Minor Major Elemental Major Elemental gems have a +30 bonus to one element. On Weapons, this is equivalent to 7.5% of the total Strength (or Intelligence, for magical attacks). On Shields, it is equal to 30%. Most Major Elemental gems have -15 to an opposed element (15% penalty to defense) and -5 to other elements (5%). The exception is Talos Feldspar, which has -5 to all Elements. Minor Elemental Most Minor Elemental gems have -5 to an opposed element (5% penalty to defense). The exception is Titan Malachite, which has no penalty. Nemesis Nemesis gems add Class bonuses, and have two tiers. Class bonuses are ineffective against enemy spell use. Major Nemesis Major Nemesis gems have a +30 bonus against a single Class of enemy. On Weapons, this is equivalent to 7.5% of the total Strength (or Intelligence, for magical attacks). On Shields, it is equal to 30% against melee attacks. Nemesis gems have no effect at all against enemy magic spells, other than the Intelligence value of the gem. Minor Nemesis Minor Nemesis gems have -3 to the two classes following their bonus (3% penalty to defense) Exceptional * Polaris: An artificial malachite made by the ancient Kildeans, named after a legendary knight ** +20 to Physical, Air and Earth. -10 to other Affinities. -3 Strength, 12 Intelligence * Basivalen: An artificial serpentine made by the ancient Kildeans, named after a legendary knight ** +20 Physical, Fire and Water. -10 to other Affinities. -3 Strength, 12 Intelligence * Galerian: An artificial cat's eye made by the ancient Kildeans, named after a legendary knight ** +20 to Physical, Light and Dark. -10 to other Affinities. -3 Strength, 12 Intelligence * Vedivier: An artificial amethyst made by the ancient Kildeans, named after a legendary knight ** +5 to all Classes and Affinities. 1 Strength, Agility and Intelligence * Berion: An artificial moonstone made by the ancient Kildeans, named after a legendary knight ** +10 to all Classes and Affinities. 2 Strength and Agility, 3 Intelligence * Gervin: An artificial topaz made by the ancient Kildeans, named after a legendary knight ** +15 to all Classes and Affinities. 3 Strength and Agility, 6 Intelligence * Tertia: An artificial emerald made by the ancient Kildeans, named after a legendary knight ** +20 to all Classes and Affinities. 4 Strength and Agility, 9 Intelligence * Lancer: An artificial ruby made by the ancient Kildeans, named after a legendary knight ** +25 to all Classes and Affinities. 5 Strength and Agility, 12 Intelligence * Arturos: An artificial diamond made by the ancient Kildeans, named after a legendary king ** +30 to all Classes and Affinities. 8 Strength and Agility, 15 Intelligence Attack Both Attack gems can only be equipped on weapons Both Attack gems give +3 to all Classes and Affinities Both Attack gems give 2 Strength, 3 Intelligence, 4 Agility Braveheart: Increases the success rate of non-magical attacks by 20%. Hellraiser: Increases the success rate of magic by 20% Protection All protection gems can only be equipped on a shield All protection gems give +3 to all Classes and Affinities All protection gems give 1 Agility, except Nightkiller which gives 3 Intelligence and 5 Agility, and Manabreaker which gives 2 Strength and 5 Agility Brainshield: Increases the chance to evade 'INT-down' by 20% Dark Queen: Increases the chance to evade 'Paralysis' by 20% Death Queen: Increases the chance to evade 'Poison' by 20% Manabreaker: Increases the chance to evade magical attacks by 20% Nightkiller: Increases the chance to evade non-magical attacks by 20% Powerfist: Increases the chance to evade 'STR-down' by 20% Speedster: Increases the chance to evade 'AGL-down' by 20% Silent Queen: Increases the chance to evade 'Silent' by 20% White Queen: Increases the chance to evade 'Numbness' by 20%. +1 Agility. See Also * Armor * Weapons * Grimoires, Sigils, Keys, and Other Inventory Items in Vagrant Story Links Category:Game Mechanics Category:Guides Category:Items Category:Lists of Items